


Adventures With Adelia Branwen

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Adventures of Bird-Girl and Friends [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qrow is so out of his depth, SLOW TO UPDATE BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS A BUM, Some Swearing, because it's Qrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: A series of prompts from another user, following a few important moments in my OC's life.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msgone/gifts).



> Requested/prompted by Msgone. I'm not done with all of them yet, but I figured I should post something since it's been so long. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading! I'll be happy to answer any questions in the comments, so please leave feedback! :)
> 
> Prompt for chapter 1: Her's and her fathers' adjustment to her being there now.

Fatherhood was a thing that neither Qrow or Ozpin had been prepared for, but they managed it as best they could – the little girl was a blessing that they couldn't turn away from. While they searched for a decent house where they could raise her, she lived at Beacon with Oz, running around and exploring every nook and cranny once she'd gotten used to her new living conditions. She seemed to like it much better in Vale, saying that she got cold easily and that Atlas had been “unpleasant” for her – it would seem that she'd inherited Ozpin's sensitivity to cold as well as his old-person vocabulary. (Qrow had earned an elbow in the ribs for that comment)

For being a child, Adelia was very well-behaved, almost to the point where her parents were worried about her. They called James, asking him questions about how she had been while living with him, and he told them that this was normal for her. Qrow blamed it on her having grown up in a military installation, but Ozpin wasn't so sure. Perhaps she just preferred to stay quiet and observe.

Ozpin's theory was proven correct when Addy started asking him questions about things she'd heard him talking about with Glynda. She had sharp ears and an even sharper mind, able to understand concepts that most six-year-olds would have found completely foreign and uninteresting.

Qrow, on the other hand, found this line of questioning quite unnerving, as in his opinion, “Kids shouldn't be talking about complicated stuff like that. They should be breaking stuff and pretending it wasn't them or begging candy off strangers.” Ozpin wasn't sure he approved of that standard...

And Adelia simply stood in the middle of it all, learning all she could about anything she could convince someone to stand still and talk about for five minutes. She had a very curious personality, but both her parents were very happy to have her, even as odd and unfamiliar as it all was.

They finally found a house they liked that would suit their needs, so they bought it and started moving things in. Adelia seemed sad to be leaving Beacon, but she cheered up considerably when they arrived at their new home. She scampered about, looking at everything and getting a feel for the place.

“She seems to be enjoying herself,” Ozpin commented, standing in the doorway of the living room and watching her play. Qrow paused next to him, leaning against the frame, and chuckled.

“She's an odd one, alright. Reminds me of you,” he replied, smiling. Ozpin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the little girl, who was crouched on the floor peeking under the couch. She found nothing interesting under it and stood, walking over to stand on her tiptoes at the window, staring out with wide eyes reflected back at her. A bird flew past, startling her, and she tipped backward, falling on her back. She lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling as her parents rushed to her side in a panic.

“Are you okay, kid?” Qrow asked, slightly more calm than Oz was. Adelia blinked up at them, then split into a wide grin.

“Of course! I'm fine,” she told them cheerfully, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. “No blood, see?” she said, holding out her hand for them to inspect. They exchanged an uneasy glance, then Qrow grinned back at her.

“Yup, no blood. You're fine. D'you wanna go outside and check out the yard?” he wondered, standing up and offering his hands to her. She nodded, red eyes lighting up, and when she grasped his hands he pulled her up, helping her fly for a few seconds as her feet left the floor. She shrieked and began giggling in delight, scaring Ozpin half to death.

“Ruby loves it when I do that,” Qrow explained over his shoulder as he led Adelia to the back door. Ozpin let out a sigh of relief and followed them, chiding himself for being so worried. It wasn't as if Qrow didn't know what he was doing, having helped raise both his nieces. And Ozpin had cared for children before too, so all this panicking was totally inexplicable. Or that's just how it works, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

After a couple of hours spent in the yard playing several games of tag and hide-and-seek, the trio returned indoors for dinner. Ozpin cooked up a delicious meal and began making a mental list of what he would need to buy since their supplies were starting to dwindle. Adelia ate with an impressive appetite, with Qrow laughing and saying that she would be a nightmare as a teenager if she already ate this much. Adelia tilted her head and smiled, and Ozpin just shook his head. There was no way this precious child could ever be a nightmare.

After dinner, it was time for a bath and then sleep. Adelia received her bath with good grace, not putting up nearly the fight that Yang always did, which both men were profoundly grateful for. Thankfully, it didn't put her to sleep either, like with Ruby. That could have been complicated... After her bath, they got her dried off and into nightclothes, then read a story or two from a book of fairy tales that had come with her from Atlas. At least she didn't demand eight or more every night like the girls did.

She always loved it when they read stories to her from this book, though she sometimes said things that made them have to think twice. She knew details about the real events that many of these tales were based on, things that Ozpin himself had long forgotten, and it worried them. When they spoke to James about it, he had simply explained that it must have been part of the creation process and that they shouldn't worry about it too much. They weren't convinced.

In the morning, Qrow stumbled downstairs to find Adelia already up, sitting on a chair in front of the window while staring out into the street. The day was barely beginning and was lit with gray light. A few cars passed now and then, but for the most part, she was staring into empty space. Weird... Qrow went and got a cup of coffee, then went back to the living room, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

“Hey, kiddo. What're you doing up so early?” he wondered, taking a sleepy sip. The little girl shrugged, not taking her eyes off the street.

“I had a bad dream and didn't want to sleep anymore, so I came down here to wake up. Should I have stayed in my room?” she asked, her voice soft and quiet. Such a nice difference from the girls... They were always screaming in his ears when he was still waking up. But still...

“You know sweetie, if you have a bad dream, you're allowed to come and stay with us. We're Huntsmen, so whatever's scaring you won't come near if you're with us,” he told her, frowning a little. She giggled, a smile coming to her face, and finally turned to look at him.

“I know that. But... they aren't my dreams,” she explained. Qrow nearly spat his coffee out onto the window sill.

“What do you mean they aren't your dreams?” he said, coughing as the hot drink went up the wrong tube. Adelia shrank slightly, looking at him with worry in her eyes. He forced a smile, not wanting to scare her. But she was way too young to be connected to her Soulmate, right?

“They're Father's dreams,” she told him, her eyes going dark as she went back to looking out the window. Qrow froze, staring at her, and swallowed.

“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked, a sense of dread starting to creep into him. She shrugged again, heaving a little sigh. She sounded just like Oz...

“Memories. I have his, and yours. It's from how I was made, somehow. Uncle James was never really able to explain how exactly it happened,” she said, chewing at the corner of her lip and frowning into the glass. Wait, memories? As in...

“So you've seen everything we have?” Qrow asked, his voice so faint from shock that it almost couldn't be heard. Adelia nodded.

“Yeah. At least up until when I was made. I don't have any of your more recent memories,” she replied, tilting her head to one side as the mail person bicycled past their house, tossing the morning paper onto the walkway. Qrow felt his stomach drop. No wonder she wasn't like other kids...

“Adelia, do you have nightmares about... about your dad dying?” he asked, knowing he had to. If that's what it was, then... What the hell was he supposed to do about it?

“That's right. It's... scary, even though I know it isn't me. I've seen Salem too. She isn't nice. She wants to hurt people,” came the response. Qrow let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping, and took a sip of his coffee. Not much he could do about it right now, so he might as well just keep her company. To have seen Salem though, and at such a young age... He couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her.

“She won't get you, Adelia, I promise. We'll protect you,” he told her, and made a mental note to talk to Oz about this when he woke up.

“I know, Daddy. She doesn't know about me, so I'm safe from her until she does. That won't happen for a long time, 'cause I'll be careful, and by the time she finds out, I'll be a Huntress,” Adelia declared, standing up on her chair and straightening her posture, holding her head up high. Qrow smiled, proud beyond measure, but a little freaked out that she'd thought that far ahead.

“Alright, kiddo. If that's what you want, I'll make sure it happens,” he said, laying a hand on her back. “Now, think you should maybe sit back down before your dad comes down and we get in trouble?” he suggested. Adelia laughed and sat down, halfway in his chair so she could snuggle against his side. 

Well, at least somebody in this family has a plan, he thought with a sigh, putting an arm around her slender frame.


	2. Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy discovers her Semblance when she gets kidnapped by some thieves. (This is why we don't go wandering around without supervision, kiddo...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated this in... a month and a half, give or take? *cringe* I'm sure some of you have probably been waiting for it.  
> I've had this written up for a long time, but I wanted to finish all the prompts first and that... didn't work out, so I'm giving it to you now before I forget again...  
> I hope you enjoy it, and again, I am so sorry for the lateness... :)
> 
> Prompt for chapter 2 - Her awakening her aura and semblance, show what's she's inherited from them?

Addy was eight when she found her Semblance, older than Qrow had been. She accidentally wandered off into the forest when camping with her parents during the summer, and she stumbled across a pair of thieves hiding out. She tried to slip away unnoticed, but she stepped back onto a twig and it snapped, alerting them to her presence. She tried to run away, to get back to her parents, but they caught up to her quickly. She called for help and struggled against them, slapping at their hands every time they reached for her and shoving them as hard as she could. She might not have proper mass, but she still had the memories and instincts of two of Remnant's most powerful Huntsmen. She knew how to defend herself.

Unfortunately, without proper mass, she was still at a severe disadvantage. One of the men got around her and surprised her, reaching an arm around her waist and hauling her off the ground. She screamed and kicked, but it wasn't much use now – his Aura prevented her from causing much damage.

“My parents are Huntsmen! They'll notice I'm missing and they'll come after you!” she shouted instead, hoping that would be enough to scare them off. Sadly, it wasn't. They continued walking back to their camp, dragging - well, more like carrying – her along with them.

“If the brat's parents are Huntsmen, then I'm sure they'll pay good money to get their little girl back,” one said to the other. His companion nodded, grinning maliciously, and Addy tried to cringe back from him.

“That will never happen. My parents don't negotiate with people like you,” she snarled, glaring furiously at the man holding her.

“Stick a sock in it, kid. We'll get our money or you'll be feeling the pain. Maybe we'll hurt you anyway, just to send a message,” he said, an awful smirk coming to his face. Addy felt her expression fall flat, something of her parents slotting into place.

“How stupid can people get?” she wondered, her voice adopting a bored quality. “This is the least interesting kidnapping I've ever experienced. And I told you – my parents won't negotiate with you. They'll come here themselves and get me back. There's a pretty good chance you won't survive that.” Granted, she herself hadn't actually experienced a kidnapping, but both her parents had plenty of times – she had thousands of years of memory to go off of, for goodness' sake!

The sliver of worry that slipped into the men's expressions made it so worth it though. She repressed a grin, instead maintaining her unconcerned attitude. There was a possibility that this could go badly for her, but as long as she was careful and played her cards right, she should be able to avoid getting killed. There was a rule that her dad had taught her – if you can't beat the enemy, outsmart them – and that was exactly what she planned to do.

“Maybe she's not worth it,” the other man said, his voice uncertain.

“We're going through with it; the pipsqueak annoys me,” the man holding Addy replied, sounding quite angry. Addy sighed. This wasn't going according to plan. Well, time for a plan B. What should she do?

She was saved from having to do anything when the man walking in front of her twisted his ankle and fell, tumbling down the slope they'd been walking along. The man carrying Addy dropped her, trying to catch his friend, and caught his foot on a rock, following his companion the hard way. Addy sat up, rubbing her head, and peeked over the edge, catching sight of the two men crumpled in a heap at the base of the hill.

“Oh, gods...” she murmured, sliding down the hill in a controlled manner so she could check on them. She hoped they weren't dead... When she reached the bottom, she found them unconscious and banged up, but not dead. Good... But what should she do with them? She had no way of signaling her parents for help. But maybe the thieves did? She crept up the hill and back toward their camp, praying that she would find something useful there.

When she found the camp again, she began rummaging through their bags, searching for something – anything – that could be useful to her. When she found a flare, she let out a shout of excitement. “Thank you, gods,” she whispered reverently, then read the instructions for how to operate the tool. Once that was done, she followed them, resulting in a bright green light being shot up into the sky. The sun was starting to go down, so that added to the flare's visibility.

Too late it occurred to Addy that there might be more of those thieves in the area and that she might have just signaled for them to come back, so she seized a nearby knife and darted over to a tree, shimmying up the trunk and positioning herself carefully on a high branch. This way she could see anyone who entered the camp, and if they weren't someone friendly, they wouldn't easily see her – even if they did, they'd have a hard time getting up to her. Now she just had to wait.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait for very long, five or ten minutes at the most, before her parents slipped silently into view. They were being stealthy, the way they did when they expected trouble.

“Anybody home?” and then Dad did stuff like that sometimes... Addy stifled a giggle and shook her head, then wiggled down a little so they would be able to see her.  
“I'm here,” she said, interrupting Father from scolding Dad. Both heads turned to her, and the relief was visible even from her vantage point.

“Hey, kid! What're you doing up there?” Qrow asked, grinning as he came to stand at the base of her tree. Addy beamed down and him and started climbing back down to the ground, her knife tucked safely into her boot.

“I survived my first kidnapping!” she told him cheerfully. A shadow passed over his face for a split second before she was on the ground and he scooped her up into his arms, his grin settling back into place.

“Good job, kid! Why don't you tell us what happened?” he suggested, carrying her over to Oz for him to inspect. Once he was satisfied that she was alright, the family sat down and let her tell the story.

Qrow and Oz exchanged a glance, both frowning slightly. They let out a sigh together and Oz put a hand on Addy's small shoulder. “This is why we don't want you wandering off on your own, dear. Your dad and I have a great many enemies, and any one of them would jump at the chance to hurt you if they knew you existed. You need to be careful. We are proud of you though – you're well on your way to becoming a master Huntress,” the silver-haired man said, smiling. Addy nodded, grinning.

“I know,” she replied seriously. “I'll be more careful next time and do my best to not get lost.”

“Good. That's all we can really ask for,” Oz said. A few feet away, Qrow noticed a look of hesitation in her eyes.

“Hey, kiddo. What else is there?” he asked, walking over and scooping her into his arms. She faltered, staring into his eyes, then buried her face in his neck, hiding. She didn't do that very often, only when she was afraid she'd be in real trouble.

“I think... I made them fall,” she whispered after a while, her voice faint. Qrow sighed and petted her hair, thinking about how to make her feel better. He glanced at Oz for guidance, but received no help – this was beyond what he was prepared for.

“How could that be?” Qrow asked, settling on that as the simplest course of action for now. Addy sniffled and dug up a handful of his cape, clutching it like a lifeline.  
“My Semblance, I think. I feel different than before, like something... woke up,” she replied, and Qrow nearly muttered a curse. He'd been afraid of that happening, but he'd hoped that Oz's genetics would balance it out and over-shadow his. No such luck, it would seem.

“It's not your fault, baby. Don't ever think that about yourself – promise me. We'll get through this,” he said, shifting her forward enough that she had to look him in the eyes. She blinked at him, then nodded.

“I promise,” she responded and returned her face to his shoulder. Oz stepped over and wrapped his arms around them both, leaning his forehead against Qrow's.  
“Everything will be fine. For now, I suggest we return to our camp,” he said. Qrow nodded, and the three of them started off, leaving the men behind to wake up on their own. It could be someone else's problem for once – they had Addy to worry about today.


	3. Semblance Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get a little complicated. I said at the end of one of my other stories that Addy is over-powered. This is why. Please don't get mad at me for sharing my idea, and even if it does bother you, please don't be rude in the comments. If you don't want to read about my character and her abilities (which I mainly created because I thought it was a cool idea), then don't read my works for RWBY anymore. Thank you. To the rest, I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> That said - Addy goes on a field trip for school and makes a shocking discovery.
> 
> Prompt for chapter 2 - Her awakening her aura and semblance, show what's she's inherited from them?

When Addy was ten years old, a curious thing happened. She was on a class field trip when she noticed a few of her classmates wandering off from the group. Being worried about their safety – and a bird-brain like her dad – she followed them toward the crumbling cliffs rather than telling a teacher.

The youngsters walked close to the edge of the cliff, playing games and daring each other to do dumb things. Addy watched in the distance, trying to figure out how to convince them to stop.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Looking up she saw that one of them, a girl named Kara who sometimes ate lunch with Addy, had slipped on a loose patch of rocks and was dangerously close to falling down the cliff. Addy launched herself at Kara from her hiding place, her heart beating painfully in her chest, and caught the girl's wrist. Catching hold of a firmly-rooted bush, she held on tightly as a large portion of earth gave way beneath them. She gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes closed as Kara's full weight pulled down at her shoulder, causing horrible pain.

They weren't falling anymore, but they were dangling precariously from a cliff, out of reach from the other kids, and holding on to nothing sturdier than a bush. What should she do? What could she do?! Opening her eyes to take stock of her surroundings, she looked down at Kara. The poor girl was scared out of her mind, and... and it was Addy's job to protect her! Looking around, she saw nothing she could use to her advantage, and it was only a matter of time before her Semblance started working against her.

“Go get help!” she shouted over the edge, hoping that someone would be able to comply. What else could she do except just hold on and wait for help?

Her unasked question was answered by the feeling of something inside her shattering like glass. A green glow engulfed her and Kara, and all of a sudden the pieces of earth far below them came shooting back, while an unseen force lifted the girls back to the surface. The ground reassembled itself below them, and Addy had just enough time to snatch herself and her friend away from the edge before it crumbled again. The green light dissipated around them, but Addy could still feel it.

She'd unlocked her Semblance. But how? She already had one! And more importantly, she already had an Aura, a nice red color, but she could now feel something else within her. It felt different than the red – sort of minty in comparison, while the red burned like fire or cinnamon. The one thing Addy knew for certain was that this was going to be very difficult to explain, not only to her teachers but to her parents. On the plus side, her teachers didn't know she'd already found her Semblance... but that was a small bonus, and not nearly enough to make her feel better.

Then the teacher came running over, her expression telling Addy plainly that she expected her young students to be dead, then turning swiftly to shock when she saw them sitting on the ground safe and sound. She demanded to know if this had been a joke, but Addy assured her it hadn't been – the fact that Kara was still in shock herself seemed to give her credibility.

Eventually, they were taken back to the group and packed up into the bus to head home. On the way, the teacher had to call the school and tell them what had happened so they could call parents. By the time the class had arrived back at the school, everyone's parents were there, including Addy's dad.

Qrow, like many others in the halls, pulled Addy into his arms and hugged her tightly. Unlike other parents, he took her aside and asked her very specific questions about what had happened. She told him everything honestly since she was pretty sure her bad luck hadn't caused the accident. He stared at her like she'd grown an extra head when she told him about the green light, then sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair.

“Good for you, kiddo – looks like you'll be spending more time at Beacon with your dad. You're gonna need to train with him, get control of this new Semblance of yours,” he told her, hanging his head. Addy had expected that, but hearing it was surreal nonetheless. Ordinarily, she would have called it impossible to have two Semblances, but... well, she wasn't exactly a normal kid, and besides – this was their family - ordinary didn't even come close to describing them.

“Okay. I'll do my best,” she replied, squeezing his hand. He smiled at her and shook his head, letting out a little snort of laughter.

“Course you will. Oh, gods, only in this family...” After that, he got permission to take her home, and ordered a ton of takeout food for her, explaining that Oz's Semblance always left him practically starving. She ate without restraint, scarfing down everything in sight – what applied to her parents generally applied to her as well, especially when it came to having a large appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is all I have written out, so it'll be a while before I can post more. I just haven't been in much of a RWBY mode lately, what with school and all that... Please bear with me - I will get more up eventually, even if it takes another few months. 
> 
> Hopefully not, but you know what I mean...


End file.
